The End of the Beginning ABANDONED
by BronzeDove
Summary: How I thought Fairy Tail would continue after chapter 416, with the guild still together in this Fic. Lucy and Wendy are done with always needing saving. Rogue is done with not being able to win important battles to protect those he holds dear. What happens when two fairies and a tiger meet?[ABANDONED]
1. Prologue - Departures

**Hello everyone! Autumn-Chan here! I would like to thank you for reading my first Fairy Tail story!**

_Dove: Geez Autumn-Chan, you're such a looser..._

Bronze: Little sister don't be rude. BRONZE CHOP! **Karate chops Dove's head**

**Meridian:**Blinks** It's a miracle, Bronze grew a spine and hit her sister!**

_**Raven: **Sighs** Baka's... Anyways, Autumn-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does...**_

* * *

**The End of the Beginning **

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall-8:02am**_

Lucy sat at the guild bar and watched Mira serve some of her guild mates, waiting for the white haired mage to return so that the could continue their conversation. Lucy looked down at her hands, she was nervous about how Mirajane would react to what Lucy was going to tell her.

Okay, she thought, I hope she doesn't freak out. The last thing Lucy wanted was for Mira not to understand why Lucy had to do this, she had to if she wanted to feel capable enough to stay with her team.

Lucy looked up as Mira returned to stand behind the counter, leaning over it to look at Lucy.

"Hello Lucy," Mira stated with a smile. "You said you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah, but can you promise me you won't freak out when I tell you. Okay?" Lucy asked giving Mira a half smile.

Mira raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucy with a quizzical expression. "Okay... I promise."

Lucy sighed. "Thanks." She looked down at her hands again then, back to Mira. "I... Erm... I'mgoingtotaketimeofffromtheguildforawhile!" Lucy blurted out quickly.

Mira blinked once, then twice. "Pardon? I didn't catch any of that."

Lucy took a breath. "I'm going to take some time off from the guild for a while, I just thought that I should let you know since I wasn't planning on telling anyone else."

Mira narrowed her eyes for a moment, almost as if she were debating whether or not to cry or beat Lucy senseless, then she sighed. "Are you sure, is Natsu coming with you?"

Lucy looked down sadly and shook her head. "Natsu isn't coming, I never got to tell him, he left yesterday after we got back from fighting Tartaros. Don't worry though, I'm not going alone, it's just her place to tell everyone." Lucy said as she turned, resting her elbows on the counter and looking out at all the guild members who were currently at the guild nursing their wounds. Lucy's eyes stopped on Wendy who in return gave her a Thumbs up at winked.

She turned to look at Mira, who had a smile on her face. "It's Wendy isn't it?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Charle is coming too." Lucy added happily.

Mira reached over the counter and pulled Lucy into a hug. "I don't know your guy's reasons for this but I'm not going to stop you two. I know Wendy is like your sister and that you'll take care of her, and Charle will make sure you stay out of trouble. I want you to know that I will support you know matter what, I know you you'll come back stronger than ever. Be safe okay?" Mira said with a sad smile, a few tears fell from her eyes and Lucy was no different.

"Thank you so much Mira, I promise that I will write at least once a month and we'll come visit soon." She said as she hugged Mira tightly.

They hugged for a while longer, then Mira pulled away. "Alright," She said whipping away her tears. "You, Wendy and Charle need to go talk to Master now." Lucy nodded as she dried her tears as well and walked over to Wendy.

"Do you want to go talk to Master now?" Lucy asked. Wendy nodded and took Lucy's hand and walked to Masters office with Charle trailing behind.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

_**Sabertooth Guildhall- 8:23am**_

"You're WHAT!?" Sting yelled as he stood up from his desk to look at Rogue

"I said 'I'm leaving the guild with Frosch to train for a while. I wasn't able to help much during the fight against Tartaros, plus you have to take care of Lady Minerva. I will be leaving at noon." Rogue repeated slowly so that the words sunk into Stings thick head.

"But you can't go, we're partners!" Sting replied. Rogue looked at Sting and sighed. Some things never change...

"You can't come, you're Guildmaster, you have to stay here. Besides, I want to train alone for once." Rogue stated as he picked up Frosch. " I will only be gone for three months at most, it's not like I'm leaving forever, I'll still be a part of the guild."

Rogue turned down the hallway, starting towards the back exit before Sting could make a move to stop him.

"ROGUE! Why?" Sting asked (read: yelled) with a defeated tone.

Rogue stopped and turned to look at Sting with a sigh. "Because I need to do this."

"But Rogue, why didn't you at least ask me to come too? I thought we were friends." Sting whined.

Rogue narrowed his eyes at Sting and growled quietly. "Of course we're friends, why would you think that?"

Sting sighed and looked down at his feet. "I don't know, I guess I'm just scared that you wont come back and I'll lose my brother." Sting said in defeat.

Rogue smiled slightly. "I don't think you could survive extended periods of time without me so you don't have to worry about me disappearing. I'll send letters often." Rogue promised.

Sting looked up and nodded. "Okay, you better not forget, I also want you to tell me where you are in each letter so if i don't hear from you for a while, I'll have a place to start looking for you, deal?" Sting asked in a happier tone. "Oh, and I want souvenirs." He finished, holding his fist out for a fist bump, Rogue obliged.

"Deal."

* * *

_**Wendy POV**_

_**Master Makarovs Office 8:17am**_

Wendy stood in Masters office, still holding onto Lucy's hand. She knew that leaving the guild was best for her and Lucy, especially since Natsu-san left. Wendy was sick of always needing help from the rest of the guild, she was done being the innocent little girl, Wendy doubted the rest of the guild even knew she was 14. Wendy wanted to have her own badass moment like Natsu-san, Wendy knew for certain that Lucy wanted a moment like that to, when people relied on her.

Wendy squeezed Lucy's hand and looked at Master Makarov. "Master, we have something to tell you." Wendy said said as she turned and lookedat Lucy.

"What is it children?" Master asked looking from Lucy to Wendy.

Lucy explained the situation to Master and Wendy watched as his face fell, sadness written all over it. Wendy looked down sadly, silence fell in the room and everyone satayed quiet for a few moments.

"Master," Wendy said breaking the silence. "It's not like we're leaving the guild, we just need to train for a while so we can feel like we are strong enough to actually help the guild."

Master sighed. "Why would you think you aren't strong enough, you girls were incredible ing the fight against Tartaros, Wendy, you destroyed a F.A.C.E all by youself and defeated on eof Zerefs deamons by youself aswell! Lucy, you summoned one of the most powerful beings in exsistence! How in Earthland are you two not strong enough?" Master replied, Wendy could hear the desperation in his voice.

This time Lucy spoke. "Master the only reason I was able to summon the Spirit King was by sacrificing one of my best friends. I need to be able to protect my spirits, not sacrifice them." She said as tears started to fall down her face.

Next Wendy gave her reason. "Master the only reason I'm alive right now is because Doranbolt-san teleported me away from th exploding F.A.C.E. I want to be anble to come back from a fight proud,proud that I was able to do something on my own. I'm done being the innocent little girl who need everyones help and who runs away." Wendy said with determination shining in her eyes.

Master gave the girl a small smile and sighed once more. "Are you girls sure you want to do this?"

Lucy, Wendy and Charle nodded firiously. Master gave a weak laugh and clasped his hands in front of him. "Well since you're only going to train I don't have to remouve your guildmarks. I will also talk to Master Mavis, maybe she'd agree to train you girls for a while."

Lucy's eye's widened and Wendy smiled happily. "Master? Y-you'd really do that for us?" Wendy asked in awe.

Master laughed loudly at their reactions. "Anything for my children! Now, I assume you've already told Mirajane so I will have her tell the guild you three left. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll get stronger and the sooner you'll come home! Get a move on you brats!" He said as he jumped onto his makeshift desk, giving the girls hugs and shooing them out of the office.

_**Magnolia Train Station 12:30pm**_

Wendy stood at the train station with Charle, watching the luggage as Lucy purchased tickets. Master had rushed them out the new guilds back exit and told them to pack. Lucy had gone to Fairy Hills with Wendy first then they had gone to Lucy's apartment to help her pack. The two girls and Exceed had then rushed to the train station, trying to get tickets to Suzume's Forest, the place First Master had recommended for training when she had visited during their packing.

Lucy came back spotting three tickets and a grin. "I can't wait to spend so much time with you two!" She stated happily.

"Me too Lucy-nii! Is it okay if I call you that?" Wendy asked with a grin.

Lucy squealled and hugged her. "Of course you can! If you want you don't have to be so formal, sis works just fine too, whichever you prefer. " Lucy finished, pulling away from Wendy.

"Okay then... Big Sis it is!" Wendy said extending her hand for Lucy to shake.

Lucy took Wendy's hand and shook it. "Okay 'Lil Sis!"

Charle just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

**Well, here's the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to have chapter one up by Sunday! If anyone who reads this is a Beta reader and is willing to do some beta reading send me a PM!**

**Goodbye Minna-san!**

**Autumn-Chan out!**


	2. Laughter and Trains

**Hey minna-san! Since I said I was going to have this uploaded by Sunday, I absolutely could not disappoint. For a schedule, I will post every Sunday at least, depending on how much time I have to write during the week! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

_Dove: Wow, it didn't take two months for Autumn-chan to post the next chapter thins time!_

**Meridian: Don't be rude you dolt.**Smacks Meridians back****

_**Raven: Hypocrite...**_

Bronze: Autumn-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_**The End of the Beginning **_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Laughter and Trains**_

* * *

_**Rogue POV (3rd person)**_

_**On a Train-Unknown Time**_

Rogue sat with Frosch in one of the trains many seats. Despite his motion sickness, Rogue was able to walk through his chosen car to find the only booth that wasn't occupied by someone, and collapse into it. Rogue moaned as the train switched tracks and headed of towards the next stop. Frosch stood up from beside Rogue and moved to the seat across from him so that she could watch Rogue without craning her neck. Rogue moaned again and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the light that shone above him that was giving him a headache.

Hearing giggles, Rogue cracked an eye open to look at Frosch, who had a paw covering her mouth so that she wasn't loud.

"Fro... Do you... Enjoy... Laughing at... My expence?" Rogue said with a half-hearted smile.

Frosch erupted into a fit of giggles again. Rogue continued to smile as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Lucy POV (1st person) **_

_**Boarding the train- 12:43**_

I watched as the train pulled into the station, breakes screaming as it lurched to a stop.

"12:40 train to Suzume's Forest, connecting to Crocus, now boarding!" I looked down at my ticket to make sure that this was the train Wendy, Charle and I were taking.

"Come on Sis! This is our train! By the amount of scents coming from it, it must be pretty full. I guess a lot of people are going to Crocus today!" Wendy told me.

With a smile, I grabbed my bags. Even though I've been around Dragon Slayers for nine years, counting the seven on Tenrou island, yet their sense of smell never fails to amaze me.

Speaking of Dragon Slayers, I wonder where that damned Natsu Dragneel is. I understand that he felt as if he needed to get stronger to make Igneel proud, but couldn't he have at least told me himself that he was going to leave? Then there's Gray. He said goodbye right after the fighting ended. Juvia left too, deciding that she couldn't leave her Gray-sama be alone seeing as his father had just died in front of him. Erza decided to go with Jellal and Meredy to help them keep the Oracion Seis in check, but I think she was just shaken up from the battle.

I understood why all of them had to go, but I didn't understand why they felt as if they needed to leave Wendy and I behind. Why do those we hold dearest to us always leave.

Looking back at Wendy I noticed she had finished collecting her things, so had Charle."Okay. Time to go then."

"Big Sis, what do you thing will happen when the guild finds out about us leaving?" Wendy asked me, worry written on her face.

I looked down at my feet and began to pull my suitcase towards the train. "I'm not sure Wendy... I don't think they'll try to track us down though since Natsu, Gray and Erza are gone. They'll probably just leave us be, although I'm sure Levy and Gajeel will be worried... Mira too." I said as Wendy caught up to me.

Wend smiled. "I'm sure she will be, Gajeel too, I guess he just won't show it in front of anyone else." She said with a weak laugh.

Once we got to the nearest car door, I turned and grabbed Wendy's bags before she could complain and hauled them onto the train. "After you, my dear sister." I said with a phony accent, bowing down to let her get on first, a big smile on my face.

"Why thank you sister dearest." Wendy said with an accent as well, barely able to contain her laughter. I looked up at her and burst into laughter. Wendy had puffed out her cheeks, trying to hold in her laughter, face completely red.

"Oh child, you should see how silly you look." Charle teased. Wendy finally broke and started to laugh, holding her stomach as she gasped between giggles.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to stop laughing, I decided to tease Wendy more. "Wendy, that has got to be the funniest face I have seen all week. " I said as I hauled my own luggage onto the train.

Wendy stepped onto the train and pulled her suitcase back so it was easier to move around. Charle got on next, using her Era Magic to fly her bags onto the train. Finally I walked on, pulling me suitcase ahead on Wendy and Charle as I looked for an open seat in the car.

Wendy definitely wasn't kidding when she said the train was going to be full. Each booth had at least three people in it, elderly people, children, parents, it seemed like everyone was heading to Crocus today. Then Wendy's voice tore through my thoughts.

"I recognize a scent on this train... I'm pretty sure it's that green exceed in the frog suit from the GMG."

Green exceed in a frog suit, green exceed in a frog suit...

Oh, that means Rogue Cheney is on this train. It's not that I'm a stalker or something, or that I'm scared of him, it's just hard not to notice him, he's oddly quiet, really strong and polite and pretty hot... NO! Bad brain! No, no,no, you do not think the Shadow Dragon Slayer is hot! Nopenopenope!

'But you do...' Bad irrational brain, no thoughts like that. Bad bad bad.

Okay, deep breath, act cool and so help me Mavis do not let Wendy know.

"Well, why don't we go sit there then." I said, looking at Wendy who nodded and drug her suitcase past me, leading the way to Rogues booth.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

_**On the Train at Magnolia Station 1:05pm**_

After the train had stopped in what I assumed was Magnolia, I opened my eyes and looked for Frosch. She was sleeping in the seat across from me, curled up into a tight ball with her head resting on her hands.

I smiled and sat up, ignoring my motion sickness and looked out the window. People were filling onto the train. I groaned and rubbed my temples, my head throbbing like it had been slammed into a wall repeatedly(which has happened before). I closed my eyes again and leaned back into the seat, attempting to shut out the noise from all the squealing children. I could faintly hear laughter coming from outside the car but I brushed it off, concentrating on not getting sick.

I sat in the booth, waiting fir everyone to finish boarding so that the train could depart again, when I heard a voice.

Opening my eyes, I noticed two girls standing in front of me, a white exceed standing next to the short bluenette. Beside the smaller girl, a taller blonde with chocolate coloured eyes smiled at me. I blinked,_ so these people really are asking to sit with me. Three fairies don't mind sitting with me._

I nodded and reached over to Frosch, poking her cheek and waiting for her to wake up. "Fro, wake up. We're going to let these kind fairies sit with us, is that okay?"

Frosch yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Okay Rogue-kun, thank you for waking me up, I like to talk to fairies." She said in a cheery little voice.

I looked back at the fairies. "I it's fine with Frosch it's fine with me."

The bluenette smiled and jumped over to the same side as Frosch, sliding her suitcase under the seat, I think her name was Wendy. The white exceed thanked Fro and I and sat next to the younger girl, filling up the other booth.

The blonde, Lucy if I remember correctly, looked at the bluenette, who was grinning like a mad woman. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the girl and stowed her suitcase, sitting down as the train lurched forwards.

A wave of nausea washed over me. Groaning I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the motion sickness.

"Mister, would you like me to use my healing magic and get rid of your motion sickness?" I cracked my eyes open and looked at the bluenette.

"Yes please. " I managed giving her a small smile.

She smiled and lifted her hands so that her palms were facing me. "Troia." She muttered, her hands glowing blue. My eyes widened as the sick sensation that had plagued me just moments before vanished. I sat up again and looked at her in awe.

"Thank you so much, miss..." I finished prompting her for her name.

"Wendy, I'm Wendy! And this is my big sister Lucy, and this is my amazing exceed Charle!" Wendy told me with a grin.

"I thought so, I recognised you from the GMG. I'm Rogue Cheney by the way." I said with a small smile. "And you already know that this is Frosch"

Suddenly I heard giggles and turned to look at Lucy, who was looking at me, covering her mouth in an attempt to hush her laughter.

"What?"

She looked at me and smiled. "It's just that as soon as Wendy used Troia on you, you looked like a kid in a candy store Rogue-san." She said as Wendy, Charle and Frosch started to laugh. "It was really cute."

Blushing, I looked away._ She called me cute, what is happening to the world? First someone wants to sit with me, then they call me cute? What the hell?_

"Awee, look Lucy-nee-chan, you made Rogue-san blush!" Wendy said with hearts in her eyes. I shot her an extremely toned down glare and looked at Lucy again, her face was slightly pink.

I looked over at Wendy again, to avoid turning tomato-faced. Why did I even need to turn away?

Dismissing those thoughts, I noticed that Frosch was deep in conversation with Charle. The two exceeds were talking about how nice it was to finally meet another female exceed.

"So Lucy-san, Wendy-san. Where's the rest of your team?"

Lucy shifted in her seat so that she could face Wendy and I. "They ditched us to train, didn't even say goodbye. I guess we kind of did that to our guild though too, although we did want to say goodbye, Master just forced us out of the guild. We're off to train too." She answered, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm going off to train too, I didn't tell Sting until a half-hour before I left, he seemed pretty peeved off with my course of action." I said, randomly giving my reason for leaving too.

Wendy nodded and adjusted herself in her seat, crossing her legs and pulling a blanket onto herself(where did that come from?). She told us she was going to take a nap, and that if we wanted, we could eat some of the snacks she packed, I thanked her again.

"You know what Rogue-san," Lucy said as I turned to look at her. "I like this side of you, the talkative side."

I smiled. "Thanks..." I said. "That's partially due to Fairy Tail you know. After your guild one the GMG, Sting became Master and decided he wanted to cherish nakama, like Fairy Tail. I guess with everyone being friendlier, or at least trying to be, I decided to make an effort too. Sting also said that since I was his second I needed to make an example."

Lucy smiled at me. "I noticed you guys were being nicer after the Tartaros incident, when the initial fighting ended."

I nodded. "Speaking of being nicer and the GMG, I would like to apologize for what happened with Future Rogue. Sting told me he did something terrible to you, I just thought you should know."

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

_**On the Train 1:38pm**_

My eyes widened. Oh my god, Rogue doesn't know he killed me. I swallowed, there's no way in hell I'm telling him, he looks so happy now.

"Are you okay Lucy-san?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, and please call me Lucy, no honorifics." I said as I gave him a little poke in the shoulder. "You also have nothing to apologize for, that wasn't you."

Rogue smiled and thanked Lucy.

"I don't mean to pry Rogue-san, but I was wondering where you were going to train?" I asked, returning his smile.

"I'm not really sure. I was going to get of in Crocus and train in the forest there. Also, since you don't want me using formalities, you don't have to use them either, Rogue works just fine." I nodded and looked at Wendy, who was now wrapped in the blanket Levy and I had made her for her birthday. It was two pieces of fabric, knotted together around the edges. Even though it was such a small gift, Wendy had loved it all the same.

"But Rogue-kun," Frosch piped up. "I don't want to leave Charle-nee!" She said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Charle-nee?" Charle mumbled with a happy smile on her face.

I looked at Frosch, then to Rogue the back to Frosch. "Tell you what Fro, since Rogue doesn't know where he's going to train, why don't you train with us?"

Frosch's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. "Can we Rogue-kun, can we?"

"I'm fine with it." Wendy said, her voice making me jump.

"How long have you-"

"The entire time." She said with a devilish smirk. _Note to self, Wendy has been spending too much time with Mira._

We all looked at Rogue. "Are you sure?" The four girls nodded quickly.

Rogue smiled and nodded. "Alright then, I guess we're training with you guys from now on."

I smiled like a six year old and threw my arms around Rogue. "Thank you!"

"U-uh no problem Lucy." Rogue said with a stutter. My face turned red as I realised I just hugged the guy I had a sort of crush on. I pushed myself away from Rogue and was met with the sight of and equally red face.

"S-sorry..." I muttered, turning my face away from his so he couldn't see me blush anymore.

After a few seconds I looked at Wendy, who had a smile on her face that practically said 'I ship it'.

The suddenly Wendy, Charle and Frosch said something that made Rogue and I both turn red.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike eachotherrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"S-shut up!" Rogue and I stuttered.

Neither of us denied it.

* * *

**I would like to thank whitelion20202 for reviewing my story, it was really encouraging!**

**Thanks for reading Mina-san!**

**Autumn-Chan out!**


	3. Liquid Silver

**Hey minna-san! Autumn-Chan here! Sorry this chapter was late, I haven't been feeling very well this week so I didn't really have the will to write. I hope you all had a great valentines day, I know I didn't, I just sat in my bed and moaned all day, eating popcorn and watching anime. Hopefully next week I will post the chapter on time, if I don't find myself procrastinating. **

_Dove: -slow claps- Autumn-Chan, you're terrible at making commitments. _

**Meridian: Tell her, Tinker Toys! -slaps back-**

_Dove: Watch it Time Hag!_

Bronze: Do you two ever stop?

_**Raven: Tch. Stop fighting. -knocks Dove and Meridian out-**_

Bronze: Hypocrite...

_**Raven: Pardon Bronze, I didn't catch that. -cracks knuckles-**_

Bronze: Eeek! Nothing! Autumn-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail!

_**Raven: That's what I thought. **_

* * *

_**Then End of the Beginning**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Liquid Silver**_

* * *

**Wendy POV**

**On the Train 6:14pm**

As I looked out the train window, I couldn't help but notice how pretty the sunset was over the hills. The trees looked like they had turned pink and the sky was lit up with brilliant hues of orange, red and a violet looking colour. I wished Reedus was here, I'm sure he'd be able to paint it for me.

I turned my head and looked at Charle and Frosch. Fro had curled right up against Charle, who in turn had wrapped her tail around the perimeter of Froschs' body, like she was protecting her, peaceful looks on both of their faces.

Smiling, I turned to the seat across from me that contained Big Sister and Rogue. Rogue had fallen asleep just after three, Lucy on the other hand fell asleep not a half hour after Rogue. Lucy's head had lolled to the side when the train had turned, falling onto Rogues' shoulder.

They looked so cute together, like a couple. I smiled once more and stood up, grabbing my blanket. I stood in front of the two for a few moments then made up my mind, crawling onto their side of the booth, snuggling between them and pulling up my blanket. Lucy's head shifted so that it rested on top of mine.

I sat there quietly for a long time, thinking about the day until my thoughts were interrupted by movement. Rogue shifted in his sleep and i panicked. Was he waking up? The his movements stopped as soon as they started.

Tilting my head back I looked up. Rogue's head had fallen on top of Lucy's. I smiled and snuggled closer to the two of them.

A single tear fell from my eye._ Is this what it feels like to have a family_? I thought as I closed my eyes, sleep tacking me in seconds.

**Charle POV**

**On the Train 8:55pm**

When I opened my eyes I noticed that night had fallen. I yawned and looked at Frosch and smiled, slowly shifting away from her. I turned around and looked at Wendy's spot only to find it empty. My eyes widened and worry bloomed in my heart.

Then I caught movement in the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw something that both shocked me and warmed my heart, Wendy had snuggled herself between Lucy and the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Lucy had in turn wrapped her arm around Wendy, and Rogue had done the same except his arm reached all the way to Lucy.

They all looked so peaceful, I hadn't seen Wendy sleep so soundly since we got back from the fight against Tartaros. Smiling, I reached into my bag and pulled out a photo lacrima that I was going to give to Wendy when we got to the training ground and snapped a picture of all of them.

I wonder why Wendy and Lucy seem so calm around that Shadow Dragon. I thought.

Shaking my head I turned to Frosch and shook her lightly, asking her to wake up.

"What is it Charle-nee-chan?" She asked cracking her eyes open to look at me.

"Shhh. Look!" I said as I pointed to the seat across from us.

Fro's eyes widened as she saw the three mages. "Oneechan, why is Rogue-kun holding Lucy-chan and Wendy-chan?"

"I'm n-" Before I could answer a voice cut through the intercom.

"Attention passengers, we will be stopping at Suzume's Forest station in five minutes. I repeat, Suzume's Forest station in five minutes. I this is your stop please gather your belongings and prepare to get off. Thank you and have a nice day."

As soon as the announcement stopped, Rogue and Lucy opened their eyes.

"Whaa?" Lucy mumbled. I smiled and crossed my arms. "Finally awake I see?"

Lucy and Rogue blinked once, then twice, then turned red as they noticed their position. They mumbled apologies and removed their arms from each other, careful not to wake Wendy or look at each other.

I rolled my eyes. "Gather your things," I said quietly. "Our stop is in five minutes." I said as I quickly put the lacrima away, zipping my bag up and pulling it onto the seat, Wendy's as well.

"Haven't seen Wendy sleep so soundly for a while, am I right Lucy?" I stated as I noticed the blonde looking at Wendy.

"I know. I really don't want to wake her up..." She said, pulling her bag out as well.

We worked in silence for a few more minutes, until the train pulled into the station.

"I can carry Wendy-san if you want, so she doesn't have to wake up." Rogue said breaking the silence.

I slowly turned to look at him, raising my eyebrow.

"You said she hasn't been sleeping well so why wake her up when she finally is. Plus, I want to return the favor of her getting rid of my motion sickness." He explained. Sighing, I nodded and he carefully picked her up.

Wendy must have woken up as he picked her up because she wrapped her slim arms around his neck and her legs around his torso to hold on. Rogue reached down to the seat and used his free hand, since the other was keeping Wendy from falling, and grabbed her blanket, draping it across her shoulders to keep her warm, then grabbed his duffel bag. "Where to?" He asked quietly.

"Thanks Rogue..." Wendy mumbled as she fell back to sleep. I smiled and looked at Lucy as well.

"Follow me." She said, reaching over to grab Wendy's suitcase, then her own, leading us off the train with a smile on her face.

**Lucy POV**

**In the forest 9:10pm**

I stepped down from the train platform and looked back at Rogue. "Thanks for taking Wendy, I really appreciate it." I said with a smile. I never expected Rogue to be so kind, I mean, I knew he was polite but actually offering to carry another person, not even Natsu would do that for Wendy.

"It's really no problem, she's actually really light so it's not hard to carry her." He said as he adjusted his bag.

I smiled again. "Yeah, she's pretty small for her age. Don't tell her I told you that, and don't tease her about it. She'll get you back when you least expect it, I've seen it happen to Natsu before." I said as I started walking.

Rogue raised his eyebrow and stepped forwards, matching my pace. "Two questions. How old is Wendy-san, and what happened to Natsu-san?"

"Wendy is 14." I said as I turned to look at his reaction. Rogue had actually stopped in his tracks and was now looking down at Wendy. "She's 14?!" He said as he broke out of his stupor and started to walk again.

I giggled. "Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. "To answer your second question, Natsu had called Wendy Chibi-chan on a mission and she went ballistic. I'm pretty sure Wendy plotted for the entire ride back to the guild. When she finally got back she had Gray make a bunch of ice for her, then she waited until Natsu turned his back to her and she dumped all of it down his back."

Rogue chuckled. "Jeez, Wendy-san sure is thorough with her revenge."

I blushed a bit when Rogue chuckled. He has a nice laugh, I thought.

"Well, she is from Fairy Tail so she learnt from the best." I replied as I continued to walk. "Hmmm, First said to get of the train and follow the path to the river, then to follow the river down stream until we reach a cottage... I hope she doesn't mind that Rogue and Frosch came along." I muttered to myself.

_Hmmm... River, where is the river? Oh, I know!_ "Hey Rogue, can you hear a river?" I asked as I stopped and turned to look at him.

He paused for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well Master Mavis said to follow the path to the river then go down stream to a cottage. Which way do we go?"

Rogue blinked. "You mean Mavis Vermillion?" I nodded and he shook his head, not bothering to ask more about Master Mavis. "Take that path." He said as he pointed to a path that lead off to the right about twenty feet in front of us.

"Thanks! Hey Frosch, do you wanna ride on my shoulders?" I asked the green exceed, who then merrily jumped up onto my shoulders. "Hey Charle, do you want a ride too?"

Charle rolled her eyes and started walking.

* * *

After walking down the path in silence, we finally reached the river. My eyes widened as I looked out at the scene in front of us.

Moonlight shimmered off the slow moving water making it look like it was liquid silver. Fireflies danced across it, skimming the water every so often then returning to the air. Light filtered through the trees on the other side like curtains.

We all stood there for a little while, watching the scenery until Rogue spoke up. "Hey Lucy, I think we should start walking towards the cottage, Wendy is starting to shiver a bit." As soon as he said that I noticed that it was actually pretty cold. Their was a slight breeze now that we weren't protected by the trees. I shivered a bit myself.

"Good idea." I said as we started walking downstream.

After a good ten minutes of walking the cottage finally came into sight. It didn't look to big and had a crooked chimney jutting out the back. Once we got inside, I noticed a small sitting room and three doors off to the right. I set my bags down off to the side and moved over so that Rogue could get in, Once he was in i closed the door behind him since his arms were full with Wendy and his bags. I walked over to the closed doors and opened one, looking in I noticed it was a bedroom a little bigger than mine, it had two single beds, a nightstand and a large wardrobe in the corner of the room beside a window. I walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside, there were sheets and pillows for the beds. Pulling them out I quickly set up one of the beds, Putting one of the pillows down and pulling the sheets back.

"Hey Rogue, you can bring Wendy in here!" I called.

He walked in and noticed the made bed, setting Wendy down and detaching her arms from around his neck. After he set her down he pulled her blanket up around her and pulling up the duvet as well.

I smiled. "Thanks Rogue."

He nodded and walked out of the room, falling face first onto the couch and falling asleep.

Smiling, I step up the bed beside Wendy's, then moved to the next door opening it and looking inside. The room was the exact same as the one I had left Wendy in except it was a bit smaller. I walked over the wardrobe in the room and opened it, repeating the bed making process again.

I stepped out of the room and opened the next door, revealing a bathroom complete with a shower and all. How the heck was there running water in the middle of the woods, I thought.

Leaving the bathroom, I decided to inspect the rest of the house tomorrow, and walked over to the door, opening it and stepping onto the porch, sitting on the steps and watching the stars and the river once again.

Suddenly, I felt something warm and soft wrapped around me. I looked down and noticed it was a blanket. I turned around and noticed Rogue standing behind me. "You'll catch cold sitting out here." He said as he moved to sit down next to me.

I smiled. "I guess." I replied as I pulled the blanket tight against me.

Rogue chuckled. "You Fairies confuse me."

"Yup, but that's why everyone loves us!" I said with a smile as I stood up. "I think I'll take your advice about staying out here, lets head in."

Rogue stood up as well and I walked over to the door, opening it and walking into the cabin, Rogue close behind.

"Ne Rogue, how are coping with your dragon telling you what actually happened?" I said as I flopped into the nearest chair.

Rogue stopped walking and looked down at the floor for a moment before walking over to the chair next to mine. "Sorry," I mumbled. "That was rude of me."

Rogue looked up at me. "It's fine, I just miss Skaidrum." He said. "I've actually been doing pretty though. It's nice to know I didn't kill my father, but I sort of mad at him for putting me through that." He said as he leaned back in the chair, looking up at the roof.

"One cheer for daddy issues?" I said weakly.

"Yay..." Rogue mumbled with a smile.

Suddenly a flash of light halted our Pity Parade. When the light died down, a young girl with wavy blond hair stood before us.

"Master Mavis?"

* * *

**OHHHH! It's a cliffy! Thanks for reading minna-san! I was looking at the traffic stats to see how many people actually read this and I was surprised! I know, who checks the traffic stats right? Well I do! I'm too insecure alright! -sniff-**

**Raven: -sighs- Autumn-chan broke... How pathetic...**

**Bronze: Please don't be mean to Autumn-chan Raven!**

**Anyways... -wipes tears- Autumn-chan out!**


End file.
